


Who said I didn't notice you before?

by PAGB



Series: The Redemption of Jason Blossom. [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, first time writing riverdale ok, i love these two omg, jughead is protective af, lmk if you like it!, might be bad idk, so is jason tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAGB/pseuds/PAGB
Summary: Jason Blossom's nearly escapes death itself. He finds himself lost, and nowhere to go.He goes to visit Jughead Jones, who is skeptical.These two grow closer as they learn that two different worlds can come together and make one, beautiful one.
Relationships: Jason Blossom/Jughead Jones
Series: The Redemption of Jason Blossom. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Who said I didn't notice you before?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something like this! Feedback is appreciated!

July 11th  
Jason Blossom’s first week of freedom had been rather shitty. He’d spent most of it tied up in the basement of the White Wyrm, a low class bar that normally he wouldn’t be caught dead in, as taunts and punches were thrown at him by some serpent. His formerly white shirt was soaked red with blood, and sweat, and tears.

Jason looked as beat and battered as he felt, and so upset that he couldn’t be free with Polly. He loved her. And he just wanted to be free to be with her. That was impossible with both of their families at each other’s throat.

At least, he thought he loved her. Truth be told, he didn’t know if risking his life was worth it for anyone. He didn’t think he was above anyone, contrary to what people whispered about him. But, he risked everything for her, and then she got sent away to some damn mental asylum, so he wasn’t sure if it was worth it. All he had now was Cheryl.

Thank god for Cheryl, he thought. She helped him get away, and he felt intense guilt for getting caught. She risked everything for him, and he couldn’t even escape this damn town.

He was told that there was ransom for his return, and that his father was on his way. To be honest, that terrified Jason. 

Their last interaction had been rather poor, I mean he did threaten to reveal his drug business, so he couldn’t imagine that his father would be pleased to see him.

He heard the door open, and down those stairs walked his father. He looked agitated, but reserved. He didn’t say anything to Jason, simply plucking the ring from his front pocket.

Jason lunged, trying to free himself, with nothing coming out of it.

His father laughed. Actually laughed. This was probably the first time Jason ever heard that. It was cruel and twisted, and made Jason slump in his seat. He felt hopeless.

“Jason, I told you something, I believe you were 11, at the time. Blossom men are either weak, or strong. You? You are weak. You give in to temptation. Weakness is an impurity in our bloodline that must be extinguished.” 

His father, the man who raised him pulled out a gun, and pointed it directly at Jason. Jason had tears forming in his eyes as he stared death in the face. 

Jason didn’t know what to do, so he said something. Anything, to try and distract him.

“Polly is pregnant. With twins.” Clifford visibly faltered, swaying the gun, before looking him in the eyes.

“What did you say?” He spat, with an intensity Jason had only seen once before. The day he left.

“Polly is pregnant, with twins. She found out before they sent her away. Go ask her, if you don’t believe me.”

His father glared at him with curiosity, maybe accepting that it was true.

“I’m going to go find out. Maybe if you’re telling the truth, I’ll apologize before finishing where we left off.” He left for the door, shutting it with a bang.

Jason had bought time. Valuable time, the asylum was an hour away at least, so he had to be quick. He reached down to the floor where a piece of glass was laying.

Since his family had no intentions of keeping him alive, he decided now was the time to cut himself free. He accidentally cut his wrist, but it could be worse. He got out of the ropes, and saw a window at ground level he could reach. 

Before leaving, though, he saw the camera in place, and realized it had been rolling the entire time. He figured he could use it as evidence, in case he went to the police. He saw a flash drive and downloaded the files. He was quiet, and felt a small victory when he finished.

He climbed through it, feeling the warm summer air. He didn’t know what day it was, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t go home. He couldn’t go to a friends house either, as his father would probably check. He had an idea, but it would be risky. 

He set off for the drive in, in hopes of finding somewhere to hide.

*****  
Jughead had just settled down for the night, listening to the storm outside when he heard an intense banging on his front door. The drive in did rather well for a weeknight, so he figured it was some guy who wanted to suggest a movie. He tried to ignore him, when he heard a voice.

“Jughead, please let me in. I need to talk to you.” It sounded like… No, it couldn’t be. Golden boy Jason Blossom was dead, Cheryl told everyone.

Sure enough, when Jughead opened the door, there stood a bloody, bruised Jason, soaked from the storm. He looked awful.

“Can I come in?” Jason murmured, like a child, visibly shivering.

“Shit, yeah. What the hell happened to you man? Cheryl told everyone you were dead, and they couldn’t find your body…” Jason sat down in a chair Jughead pulled out for him as he started telling the story. From when Cheryl and Jason first pulled up to Sweetwater River, to his most recent interaction with his father. 

All during he was talking, Jughead couldn’t believe it all. It was so not what you’d expect out of Jason Blossom, someone who owned Riverdale High. Running away to be with some girl? Faking their death? Jughead had one question burning in his mind, though.

“Why did you come to me, Jason? I mean, we weren’t exactly friends, you bullied me all last year. Why didn’t you go to one of your football buddies houses? You have plenty of options who aren’t… me.” Jughead thought he saw.. Guilt? 

A Blossom showing guilt for anything they did? The world really is ending, he thought.

“I figured that my father wouldn’t expect me to come here, since-” Jughead felt anger, as he was just being used, but he was used to it. His dad did it to him all the time, he could deal with it.

“Since we aren’t friends? Since I don’t suck up to you like you’re some Prince Charming?”

Jason sighed and looked over with a blank expression.

“Since they don’t know you. Look, if i’m troubling you, I can go find somewhere else to be…” Jughead laughed. Jason looked at him with a confused expression.

“You’re not going anywhere until we deal with these wounds. You look like a walking corpse, too. We have showers in the bathrooms, and you can borrow some of my clothes. Most of mine are baggy anyways so they should fit you fine.”

Jason was surprised at Jugheads sudden kindness, especially since he had called him out for all the terrible things he did in the past to him. He accepted and let Jughead apply some disinfectant and bandages from a first aid kit he had in his room. Then Jughead tossed some sweatpants and a blue sweatshirt at him, and pointed him to the directions of the shower. Jason smiled, and said his thank you’s, and left for it.

Jughead sat in the chair that Jason had previously been in and thought for a long time about what he should do. He couldn’t turn Jason in, his father could kill him. And he can’t exactly prove Clifford Blossom was trying to kill him. 

He couldn’t stay here. Not when he had hurt Jughead so bad last year. Only Betty knew exactly how bad. He figured when Jason was done, he’d tell him to go stay somewhere else, because Jughead was hurting still, and Jason was a reminder of the torment he went through.

The door opened, and Jughead was about to kick him out when he saw Jason in his clothes. He understood why everyone liked him at school. He looked good. His red hair was neatly combed over, and his cheekbones shown in the low light. The cuts on his face looked better, and he looked human. Like he was a genuine person, and not a heartless monster.

Jason noticed Jughead’s staring, and gave him a sly smirk.

“Like what you see?” He said, mirth laced in his voice.

“You just look a lot better than when you came in here, bud. Like a real person.”

Jason let out a laugh, and just sat on the bed. His face dropped to a face of genuine appreciation. He smiled a bit, and said

“Thank you, Jughead. For everything. I know I was a total dickhead to you, and I am so sorry. You’re a kind person, and I hope I can repay you someday.” 

‘So much for kicking him out’, Jughead thought. He couldn’t leave him on the streets now, he apologized. He tried to make things right. It’s something.

“No need, man. I’ll be right back, gotta go shower too.” He picked out some clothes, and nodded to Jason before leaving.

His shower was nice, albeit way too short. He thought a lot about the last week, and how crazy it had been.

Archie, his best friend since forever bailed on him again, and he finally cut him off. He didn’t even try to hide his dissapointment. 

Whatever Archie was really doing, he hoped was worth his friendship.

He opened and locked the door to the drive in when he saw Jason already fast asleep on his bed. He smiled, letting out a little chuckle. He had planned on talking a bit more, but that wasn’t going to happen. Jughead covered him with a blanket, and sat on his chair, sliding his hat down.

His last thought before sleeping was how insane of a situation he was in.

*****  
July 12th  
Jason awoke in a bed he didn’t recognize, when he remembered the previous nights events.

His father nearly killing him, Jughead’s hospitality, falling asleep in Jughead’s bed…

He looked around for any sign of the boy, when he saw a note attached to the door.

Had to go meet some friends at Pop’s. I’ll bring something back for you.  
Don’t leave yet, I still want to help.  
See you later,  
JJ

Jason thought on leaving, not wanting to drag Jughead into his problems, but he didn’t have anyone else. He needed him, for the time being. It sounded selfish and so “rich kid esque” in his head he was disgusted by himself. He would not take advantage of Jughead’s niceness and forgiveness.

He didn’t have much to do, so he figured he’d help tidy a bit, Jughead was a bit of a mess. He did his best to clean up around him before finally just settling for organizing his things. He tucked the flash drive into his pocket, and would tell Jughead about it when he got home.

Jason wasn’t sure why, but he hoped that he finally found a friend that didn’t like him just because he was a Blossom. 

It was refreshing.

*****  
Jughead was a bit pissed at Betty. She invited Archie, and while she had no way of knowing about their fight, he still needed someone to blame. He smiled at Jughead when he walked in, Jughead just ignored him and sat next to Betty. She invited Kevin, and he was grateful, because Kevin talked about his latest man crush, as Jughead nibbled at his pancakes. He felt Archie’s eyes on him, which he ignored.

“So Jughead, how was your trip?” Kevin asked. He smiled in between sips of coffee. 

“We cancelled, didn’t have enough people since Archie bailed.” Jughead saw how Archie’s face fell. 

“Why’d you cancel, Arch?” Betty asked.

“Got busy at Dad’s work.” He said far too quickly, and everyone took the hint.

“Well, I have a busy day today, so i’m going to go. Have fun kids.” Jughead went over to Pop, and ordered 2 burgers, some fries, and a strawberry milkshake. Kevin noticed, and of course said something about it. 

“Ordering for someone, Jug?”

“No, just buying for later.” He said, hoping that they’d believe him.  
They didn’t.

“Well, let us know how this date goes, eh Jug?” Betty said with a smirk.

“Uh huh, Will do. See ya!” Jughead said, hurrying out of Pop’s as he heard his friends laugh.

*****  
Jason jumped when the door opened, as Jughead stepped through with some food. Jason didn’t usually eat at Pop’s, but today was an exception. Jughead got him a strawberry milkshake, which was Jason’s favorite. He said thanks, and scarfed it down. It was the first thing he ate since leaving Thornhill a week earlier. Jughead laughed, and sat down on his bed.

“Geez, Blossom. Slow down or you’ll have it comin’ back up.”

“Sorry, Jones. First thing I ate in a week, not wasting it.” 

After he finished the food, he knew what Jughead was going to say before he did.

“How can I help, Jason?”

Jason frowned, and took the flash drive out of his pocket.

“This is a video feed of what I went through for the last week. Should be more than enough to put my father in jail, but I can’t give it to the police. My father i’m sure is outside it.”

“You want me to drop it off?”

“Ideally, yes.”. Jughead crossed his arms, merely looking at Jason. He then got up, and said he would do it.

“Thank you Jughead, seriously. You’re a lifesaver. Literally.” Jason handed Jughead the flash drive like it was the only thing he ever owned. Jughead nodded, and left.

Jason didn’t know what would happen next, but he’d be ready for it.  
*****  
Jughead had arrived at the sheriff's office, and just like Jason had predicted, Clifford Blossom was there. He didn’t give Jughead a second look as he stepped through the doors and asked to see Sheriff Keller.

Sheriff Keller agreed to talk to him, and they sat alone in an interrogation room.

“How can I help you, Jug?” He said with a warm smile.

“Jason Blossom is alive, and he’s hiding right now...somewhere. His father tried to kill him. I have the proof here.” He pulled out the gray flash drive, and gave it to Keller. He popped it into a laptop, and they both watched the tapes. 

Some serpent had been beating him up, and then Clifford Blossom walked in, pointing a gun at him. Jason had something that struck a nerve though, because he left, Letting Jason escape.

Keller looked at him with a shocked expression. 

“Thank you for showing me this, Jug. I’ll get that sick bastard behind bars. Go tell Jason he’s free to come back.” Jughead smiled, and left the building.

His walk home was quick, and uneventful, even after he watched Clifford Blossom get arrested.

He opened the door, and saw Jason spring up, instantly asking how it went. He smiled.

“He’s gone, man. You’re safe.” Jason went over and hugged him, surprising Jughead. He hugged him back, and let go. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much Jughead. It means so much.”

“Of course dude, I guess that means you can go home now, right?” Jason frowned, and shook his head.

“Not right now, at least. I need to get out of town for a bit. Let things die down. You get me?” Jughead nodded.

“You going to meet Polly?” Jason didn’t really react to it, just showing a blank expression.

“Dunno anymore. I have my doubts. Anyways, can’t risk it right now. I’ll think of something.” Jughead suddenly got an idea, and wondered if it was a good idea.

“You know, I was supposed to go on a trip with Archie this week but he bailed on me. Want to go? We’re going through Greendale.” Jason smiled, full tooth grin.

“Hell yeah. Let’s go!”

The most unexpected thing this week wasn’t that Jason Blossom was alive, or that his father was arrested, it was more that he was going on a fucking camping trip with Jughead Jones.

But somehow, he enjoyed the idea.  
*****  
September 5th  
Jason and Jughead sat in Jughead’s truck, outside pop’s currently debating going in. Jason was still nervous to be around people. I mean, why wouldn’t he? He was dead, and then he wasn’t. It was a messy situation, even for a Blossom. 

He had limited contact with Cheryl, she was grateful he was fine, after he told her the whole story. 

They agreed to meet at Pop’s that day, along with Jughead’s friends. He was nervous, but understood the need to meet them. 

Jughead pat him on the shoulder, as he got out of the truck, and walked in, shocking Jughead’s friends.

Cheryl hadn’t arrived yet, so he stood there awkwardly. Jughead ushered him over to sit down in their large booth.

It was Kevin Keller, a boy he didn’t know aside from being gay. Archie Andrews, his teammate, Betty Cooper, Polly’s sister, who looked at him with strong hatred. Along with a girl he nor Jughead knew. Apparently her name was Veronica Lodge, and she had severe daddy issues.

He smiled as he sat down, Jughead to break the silence first.

“I’m sure you guys remember Jason Blossom, right? We got back from our camping trip a couple weeks ago, so that’s why we’ve been kind of MIA.” Archie looked surprised, and a bit hurt. Betty was fuming, and Kevin just looked at his phone. The new girl was the only friendly face at the table to Jason.

“I’m Veronica Lodge, i’m new here. I’ve heard a lot about you Jason, I would love to get to know you.” Jason nodded, noticing Betty’s anger reaching her boiling point.

“Stay away from him, V.” Betty warned. “His whole family is toxic. He hurt my sister to the point of getting sent to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy.” Jason felt annoyed, she didn’t know the whole story.

“Betty, do you know why she was sent away?” He said, with gritted teeth. 

“Because you broke up with her, psycho!” She yelled, getting attention from other diners. Jason stood up, fuming.

“Because we were going to get fucking married! Our families couldn’t deal with it, so we were going to run away. I faked my death and she got sent away.” Betty looked shocked, and calmed down. Jason felt stressed, and didn’t like to yell. He sat down, and just sighed. The rest of the table was silent, as Cheryl walked in. Jason saw her, and jumped up and hugged her. They were both tearing up, so they decided to sit down. Jughead seemed to want to give them space, which he appreciated.

He hoped that everything would be uphill from here.  
*****  
Jughead sipped on some chai tea as Betty looked at him, with an unreadable expression.

“Why are you all buddy buddy with Jason now? Need I remind you of last year?” Betty said with a near snarl, it was almost comical.

He just smiled, and shrugged.

“He isn’t that bad of a guy when you get to know him. Besides, he needed me.” Jughead said, sipping some more tea.

“Jug, I got to agree with Betty here. He’s not a good guy. He uses people.” Archie said. Jughead got mildly irritated that Archie couldn’t understand that they weren’t on good terms.

“At least he went on the fucking trip with me, Archie. And, Betty, if he was just using me for support and taking down his dad, he would have stopped talking to me months ago. I gave him a chance, so should you.” Both Archie and Betty looked hurt. They started bickering and arguing, and Veronica and Kevin both said they had to go. 

“Hey Juggie! Come sit with us!” Called Jason, earning an angry look from Betty and a hurt one from Archie. He got up, and sat next to Jason, surprising Cheryl.

“Hello hobo, you’re looking human today” She spat, with her usual venom. Jason shot her a look, but Jughead just smiled.

“Thanks Cheryl for the almost compliment. Appreciate it.” Jason snorted, earning a kick from Cheryl. Jughead couldn’t believe these two. Cheryl looked back at Jughead with a blank expression.

“Thank you, though. For everything you did for my brother. I-....” She trailed off, and composed herself.

“You’re welcome at Thornhill whenever you’d like. Though Jason already made it clear. Our family is grateful.”

Jughead smiled, and for once felt like Cheryl was a normal person. Betty and Archie both got up, and looked over at their friend before leaving. They looked hurt, but he shrugged it off. They all talked for a while, and eventually went their separate ways.  
*****  
Jason arrived home at his old house. It hadn’t felt the same since he left on July 4th. It felt too big. Even his room felt like the old Jason. 

The old Jason. He felt like he changed. He wasn’t as hostile, or mean. He was humbled. Cheryl noticed this and said he was changing. He shrugged it off, and didn’t know what to say about it.

His friendship with Jughead was something he really appreciated. He was someone he could depend on and cry on if it got tough, which it often did. They had this bond that was unlike his other friendships. He wanted to fix things with Jughead’s friends, so he pulled his phone out and started to text Betty. He had her number from when him and Polly were dating.

hey betty can we talk? its important

I have nothing to say to you, Jason. 

im sorry. about polly. we should have told you, but polly thought u would freak out, and u would tell ur family. 

Look Jason, it’s not Polly I am worried about right now. It’s Jughead. You destroyed him, Jason. Don’t hurt him again. Please.

Jason sighed, and threw his hands up to his temple. He wondered if this was really how people viewed him. He looked back at his phone, where he got another text, this time from Jughead.

Hey J, was wondering if u want to come hang out with us at the lounge for lunch. Ik u sit with ur football buddies but ur welcome to if u want ~JJ

Jason smiled, and considered it. He owed Jughead a genuine friendship, he didn’t want to just be there when he needed him.

sounds good dude. also dont sign your texts it makes u look like a dork

Somehow Jason could sense the chuckle from Jughead

Yeah whatever JB 

He looked back at his conversation with Betty, and sighed. He shut off his phone, and laid on his bed.

He had a lot of thinking to do.  
*****  
September 8th  
It was the first day of school, and Jughead was already hating it. Sophomore year had proved to be a mess, and when Jughead and his friends sat in the lounge for lunch he felt at home. He had tried to fix things with Archie, so they talked about their summers, and Betty and Veronica discussed the river vixens. Kevin was talking to Moose about something Jughead couldn’t quite hear, when Jason walked in. He smiled and walked over to Jughead, giving him a big hug. They sat down next to each other as Betty glared, and Veronica made conversation.

“So Jason, what should a new gal like moi know about Riverdale? Rich boys must know the best places to go” She said with a wink. Jason laughed, and seemingly liked Veronica. 

“Depends on what you’re into. Pop’s is the only somewhat decent restaurant in this town, and on the southside they got a lot of weed, if you like that. The White Wyrm has a lot of good dealers…” He trailed off as he remembered his last time there. Jughead pat him on the back, understanding his pain of remembering the past.

Jughead’s last time there wasn’t very good either, his dad throwing him out, drunk and high. He shook that memory away and saw Jason trying to do the same. Veronica looked worried, as she responded.

“You guys okay?” She looked genuinely concerned, which Jughead appreciated. Veronica seemed like a nice person, despite her criminal father, Hiram Lodge.

“Yeah,” Jughead responded. “Our last time there was kind of rough.” Jason noticed the our, but didn’t say anything. He looked like he was considering saying something, when he sighed and started talking.

“The last time I was there, was after I faked my death. I was tied up in the basement, beaten, and hurting. My father came down there, and I was expecting him to get me out of this.” Jason paused, and looked down, Betty and Archie both looked concerned, and worried. Kevin and Moose stopped talking and looked at Jason with shock. He swallowed and continued in a monotone chant.

“He held a gun to my head and told me I was weak. I told him that Polly was pregnant, hoping to distract him. It worked, and I escaped. Thanks to Juggie here,” He put his arm around Jughead, pulling him closer. “My father was arrested. It destroyed my family, but once they figured out about the drug dealing they laid off a bit.” Jason finally finished, and looked around at the group. Betty seemed indifferent. Veronica was the first to speak.

“Jason, I am so sorry. I understand having a father who’s in jail, it’s hard sometimes. I’m here, though if you need anything.” She smiled, and squeezed his hand a bit. He smiled in return and pulled away, still holding on to Jughead before letting go. Betty looked remorseful, and spoke in an almost whisper.

“Jason i’m sorry, I didn’t know…” Betty seemed to have teared up at the mention of Polly. 

“It’s okay Betty, I get why you hate me. I’m trying, though. To be better to everyone.” She nodded, and got quiet.

Jughead sat in silence, thinking when in walked Reggie and his gang of football douches. They looked at the group, and laughed a bit.

“Yo Blossom, why’d you ditch us for these losers?” Reggie said, half laughing. His gang of idiots thought it was hilarious for some reason. “I mean, I know why Andrew’s leaves us, but not you and Moose!” 

“I’m just hanging out with my friends man. I got other friends besides you meatheads, you know.” He said with the classic BlossomTM smile. It was cute, Jughead had to admit.

Reggie walked over to Jughead, stealing his hat.

“What, you hang out with this faggot? Come on man, don’t hang with this trailer trash.” At that Jason sprang up, and got in Reggie’s face, surprising both of them. 

“Dont fucking insult Jughead. Ever. Leave us the fuck alone.” He said through gritted teeth. Reggie backed off a bit, before glaring at Jason.

“Just because you’re a Blossom and came back from the dead or whatever doesn’t give you the right to be a dick to me. You’ll regret it.” He said before pushing Jason back, and leaving. Moose got up to leave.

Jughead was surprised, Jason never defended him from his friends, and the whole group was taken aback.

“Thanks, J.” Jughead muttered. Jason smiled back.

“Anything for you, Jug.” Betty looked at Jughead with a ‘what the fuck?’ look. He shrugged. Jason got up to leave, but not before turning around, looking at the group.

“Betty, I was going to go with Jughead to see Polly this weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to come. It’ll be us three, no one else.” Jughead was a bit taken a back, Jason never asked him to go. Betty looked shocked too, but she just nodded and said she’d go.

Jason was possibly more confusing than Jughead ever imagined.  
*****  
Jason got home, irritated as all hell. Practice had been particularly nasty, especially since Reggie was being an ass the entire time. They had to prepare though, homecoming was next week. He also had to figure out going to the sisters with Betty and Jug. He never actually asked Jug if he was going to go, just kind of expected. He needed his support, badly. He got his phone out and frantically texted him.

hey im sorry for reggie earlier. hes an ass

Its ok J, ya defended me so im not mad lol

Jason smiled, before remembering why he texted Jughead.

also sorry ab just volunteering you to go with me and betty. i kind of need some support, i’d ask cheryl but she thinks pollys psycho.

Jason, I get it. Don’t worry. I’ll be there :)

thanks jug, you’re the best 

I know I am.

Jason shut off his phone, and laid back on his bed. He sighed, and thought about his and Jughead’s friendship. It was… different than his other ones. 

Jughead didn’t want anything, nor did he like Jason for his status. He saw Jason as his equal, and he loved that about him. 

He liked when Jughead smiled, it could light up the room, or when him and Jughead accidentally bumped into one another, it sent chills up Jason’s spine. 

Jason wondered why he felt this way about Jughead. It felt like how he felt with Polly, but stronger. Like he wasn’t forcing anything. 

He never considered the possibility of him being bisexual, but it was something. He was worried about how his mother would react. She crucified Cheryl for her past relationships, so he could only imagine.

For now, he had to deal with Polly. But he wanted to talk to someone first. Someone who said they would be there for him.

He asked Betty for Veronica’s number, which she reluctantly gave him.

hey veronica, it’s jason blossom. was wondering if we could talk in person? i have a lot on my plate rn and dont want to bug jug

She responded rather quick, and with open arms.

hi! yeah of course you can! meet me at the pembrooke, it’s where i live!

He texted his thanks, and left for the building.

Walking in, he immediately felt out of place. He thought Thornhill was fancy, but compared to the Pembrooke, Thornhill looked like Dracula’s tudor home. She greeted him in the lobby, going past Smithers, their doorman. He walked into the main apartment, and was about to say hi to her mother when she gave him a look of disgust.

“Mija, why would you bring a Blossom here? You know how we feel about their kind.” She said with malice, making Jason sigh with defeat. 

His family really was hated.

“Mom, this is my friend, don’t insult his family. Come on Jason, we can talk in my room.” Veronica grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him in the direction of a room, her mom glaring at him the entire time.

“Sorry about my mom, she’s the worst sometimes.” Jason looked up at her with sadness.

“Am I a bad person for being a Blossom?” He asked, talking like a child. She shook her head, and sat down on her bed with him.

“No Jason. I don’t know what you were like before I came here, but you’ve been nothing but nice to me. Same with all of us. Betty has her reasons… I don’t know what Archie’s deal is, but for now focus on you.” She said with a warm smile.

“Call it intuition, but I don’t think that’s why you came here.” Veronica added.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I feel like everything is wrong. Like i’m doing something wrong, with all my friends.” Jason said, biting his bottom lip.

“What do you mean?” Veronica asked.

“I depend on Jug for so fucking much, Veronica. I don’t want to push him away. And then I can’t fix things with Betty, and Polly has no idea what is going on, and I don’t even know if it’s worth it, and i’m just a mess right now…” He said, trailing off. 

“Jason, it’s okay. We all go through a lot. So starting with Jughead. I don’t know him that well, but he’s a genuine friend, Jason. I see that. You should talk to him about this if you’re worried about overstepping. Betty has her reasons, and she’ll come around eventually. Polly you’re going to see, right? Go see her and figure it out from there. She flashed him a supportive smile.

“Thanks, Veronica. I appreciate it.” He said, looking around at her room.

“Can I get a hug, Jason, or do I have to pay for that, rich boy?” He chuckled a bit and gave her a hug.

“The first is free, but they cost $20 a piece.” He said. She laughed, and they talked for a while. About her family, his, everything. They were becoming good friends.

“I gotta go” He said. She looked disappointed, but understood.

“See ya around, JB” She said, waving goodbye. He walked through the living room, about to leave the building when Veronica’s mom said something before he left.

“I won’t let a Blossom corrupt my family, Jason. I’ll come after you, personally if you hurt my daughter.” She said with the venom he was used to. He smiled at her, sincere and all.

“I’m a Blossom by name only, Mrs.Lodge. I don’t stand by my family's behavior.” Hermione looked genuinely surprised by his answer, and to be honest, Jason was too. His family was fucked up, sure. But he WAS willing to cut ties with them in July…

He thought about this all the way home.

When he got home, he stepped into the foyer and saw his mother and Cheryl standing there, looking distraught. 

“Jason, you need to know something about Polly Cooper.” His mother said, looking stern. 

He couldn’t believe what he was told.  
*****  
September 13th  
Jughead was standing outside the drive in, feeling the cool september air on him before Jason pulled up. Jason’s truck drove up, rather fast, and he just rolled down his window and ordered Jughead to “get in”

“With manners like that, how can I refuse?” Jughead quipped, earning a half smile from Jason.

“Jughead, we need to talk.” Jason said, as they drove towards Betty’s house. Jughead looked over at Jason, who looked tormented.  
“What’s up man?”

“Do I bother you with my problems?” Jason said far too quick, looking over frantically at Jughead.

“Uh, no? Why would you? You’re my friend, J.” Jughead laughed as he answered.

Jason sighed, and started slowing down, and stopped at a light.

“Polly is my cousin, Jug.” Jughead looked at him suspiciously, like he was joking.

“You’re joking, right?” Jughead asked, hoping he was.

“Third cousins, apparently. The Coopers and Blossoms come from the same family, apparently.” Jason suddenly pulled over, and puked out the window. Jughead just sat back and let that information process. He pat Jason on the back, rubbing it gingerly. When he got back to driving, they were silent for a while. Jason was the first to speak again.

“I feel disgusted with myself, Jug. I was conflicted on going out with her again, but I can’t now. That is so fucked up.” Jason spat with anger. Jughead just nodded, and looked out the window.

“Do you want to go home?” Jughead asked.

“No, I have to do this. For Betty, at least.”

They pulled up to the Cooper residence, and the two boys walked up to the doorway. They knocked quietly, both standing silent and looking down. The door opened to an irritated looking Alice Cooper.

“You have some gall showing up after what you did to Polly, Jason.” She snarled. He looked at her with remorse. She looked at Jughead and shook her head.

“And you, Jughead. Pick your friends better.” She said, about to shut the door when Jason yelled.

“Wait! Mrs. Cooper, I promise it’s important. I am so sorry about Polly.” She looked at him with curiosity. She laughed a bit, and looked down at him.

“No Blossom has ever apologized for anything they’ve ever done. I’ll hear you out, that’s it.”

She opened the door and led them to the living room. Hal Cooper looked dumbfounded, yelling “What the hell is that boy doing in my house!?” And many more colorful insults. 

Betty walked down the stairs, and nodded at both boys as they all sat down. Both Cooper parents looking increasingly irritated at Jason’s presence.

“Last monday I learned that the Cooper’s and Blossom’s come from the same family. Polly is my third cousin.” Alice Cooper looked repulsed, and she looked at Hal for confirmation. He spoke in a monotone voice.

“He’s right, Cooper blood is Blossom blood. That’s why we tried to keep you two away from each other.” He spat, glaring at Jason.

Alice looked disgusted, and didn’t know what to say. Betty was flabbergasted and put her head in her hands. Jughead just sat there uncomfortable. He felt bad for Jason, he had no idea and he dated his cousin. 

“I am so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. Had I known, I would have never dated her. I promise.” They looked at him with blank expressions.

“What’s done is done. Look, we need to go see Polly. I know you don’t want us to, but it’s important.” Betty spoke up, earning an angry look from Hal. Alice sighed.

“Betty’s right. She needs to know, Hal. Go.” She said, more directed at Jason than anyone else. They stood up, and said goodbye. Jason and Jughead took the front seats, and Betty took the back. They sat in the car for a minute when Jason spoke up.

“Betty, i’m sorry. Again. Had I known…” She looked out the window.

“Just drive, Jason.” He nodded and looked forward.  
*****  
The drive to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy was painfully awkward and quiet. Betty didn’t speak, just looked out the window while Jughead and Jason shared some glances between each other. They arrived with a note that Alice Cooper wrote, letting them talk to Polly.

She was in the garden when Jason saw her. She hadn’t changed, except…

‘Holy shit she really is pregnant.’ Jason thought. Jughead and Jason shared a look while Betty ran over to her sister. They hugged, and then she saw Jason, and ran over. She tried to kiss him, but he refused. She looked confused, but just hugged him. He was the first to speak.

“Hey Polly, so you’re pregnant, wow…”

“Twins, Jason! Just like we wanted.” She smiled, unaware of how fucked up the situation was.

Jason’s heart sank. He really didn’t know what to do.  
“Jason, you need to tell her, right now.” Betty demanded. He nodded.

“Tell me what, Jason?” Her smile faltered. She looked sad.

“Polly we can’t be together.” She looked broken. “We’re related. Cooper blood is Blossom blood. We’re cousins, Polly.” Betty took her hand, and hugged her. She cried, and Jason felt like crying too. He said that he’d leave the two of them be, and him and Jughead went out to the truck.

Jason didn’t know if he was overstepping boundaries but he was too stressed to care. He walked over to Jughead and put his arms around him, pulling him close. Jason laid his head on Jughead’s shoulder, and started crying. Jughead just held on, both boys silent. After about 5 minutes, Betty walked over, with Polly. She saw them, and just got in the car with Polly, not saying anything. Jason lifted his head, and looked at Jughead’s eyes.

“I’m sorry Jug, I just needed to get that out.” Jason said, wiping away his tears. Jughead just nodded, smiling at him. They entered the car, as Polly and Betty watched them. Jason started driving when she said something that he’d been thinking since that day in July.

“You’ve changed, Jason.”

He didn’t respond, and just drove back to Riverdale.  
*****  
Jughead was worried about Jason. Really fucking worried. He never saw him show emotion like that. Even after he almost died, he never cried like that. Jughead didn’t know what to do. He needed help, and while Jughead would be there for him, he needed more than him. He needed like real professional help. Kid went through more trauma than most people do.

Jason dropped off Betty and Polly, just let them out, not even saying goodbye. He sat at their driveway for a minute before turning to look at Jughead.

“Can you please stay the night tonight?” Jason asked, biting his bottom lip. He quickly added “I understand if not, but I mean I would like to talk more and I don’t really want to be alone tonight and-” 

“Jason. Of course I will. I have to go to somewhere first, yeah? If you don’t mind driving me there.” Jason nodded, and started his car.

“Where to, Jug?”

“The sheriffs.”

The drive there was uneventful, but Jughead and Jason started debating what kind of car they saw run a red light, and Jason ended up calling Jughead a “discount hot topic employee”, to which earned Jason a punch from Jughead.

They pulled in, hopping out at the side of the building. 

“Who are we seeing, Jug?” Jughead held his head down a bit, he felt ashamed.

“My dad.” Jason frowned, but walked into the building.

“Hello, how can I help you today?” The receptionist said with a warm smile.

“I would like to see FP Jones, please. I’m his son.” She typed something on her computer, and looked at Jughead with a smile.

“Forsythe?” 

“Yes, that’s me.”

“Okay. Cell D4.” 

“Thank you ma’am.” He smiled at the receptionist and walked into the cell area. Jason started smirking.

“Forsythe, huh?” Jason said with a snort.

“Oh shut up, J. Did you really think my real name was Jughead?”

“To be honest, yeah.” Jason pondered. Jughead rolled his eyes, and heard Jason laugh, which sounded heavenly. 

It was getting harder and harder for Jughead to not admit that he liked the boy. He was perfect. Beautiful pale skin, plump lips, his red hair was adorable, Jughead thought. He was toned, and he was so nice to Jughead. He was also straight. And Jughead was… Bi? He wasn’t sure. 

His thoughts got distracted by reaching D4. His dad looked up, with an expression of shock, but not at Jughead.

He was looking directly at Jason.

“You… You kidnapped me!” Jason yelled, scaring Jughead. Jughead didn’t know what to say.

“Why the hell are you here, Blossom? Come to gloat?” FP growled. Jughead pushed Jason back to stand in front of him.

“He’s here because I wanted to see my dad. Did you seriously fucking kidnap him?” Jughead got right up to the bars, looking his dad right in the eyes.

“Why do you care, Jug? He’s a rich douchebag anyways.” FP glared at Jason, who was standing next to Jughead. 

“He’s my friend you ass! I wanted to come and say that I missed you, but you’re just as pathetic as always! Fuck you!” Jughead screamed, Jason holding him back. Jughead grabbed Jason’s hand and pulled him towards the door.

“Come on Jason, we’re leaving.”

“Jughead, wait. Please.” Jughead was pissed, and didn’t want to stop, but Jason forced him to. He whirled around to see FP looking guilty.

“I’m sorry. I was paid to. I’m sorry. Look, can you do one thing for me?” FP asked, looking defeated.

“What?” Jughead spat, calming down a little. FP took off his leather jacket, which had ‘Southside Serpents’ labeled on the back and handed it to Jughead.

“Take care of the serpents, Jug. They need you, now. I already told Toni you were the next in line, find her at the White Wyrm.” Jughead looked confused, and just plain agitated.

“Next in line for what?”

“Your dad was the king of the serpents, you have to lead them now Jug, or they’re going to trash this town.” FP said, sitting down on the bench. Jason and Jughead exchanged a look, and Jughead sighed.

“Fine. But i’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it for Riverdale.” Jughead said, as he grabbed Jason’s hand and dragged him out the door. They went back to the car, and sat in silence. 

“Jug…” Jason started.

“Jason, just not now okay? Look, I have to do this for Riverdale, okay? I understand if you don’t want to come but I have to. My dad has never shown emotion like that. I have to at least try.” Jughead started putting on the jacket, which he felt awkward in.

“Jug, if you honestly think i’m letting you walk in there alone, you’re a bit dumb, buddy. I’m going in there too.” Jason said flatly, and turned around to drive to the southside.

Jug was grateful he wasn’t going there alone.  
*****  
To be honest, Jason wasn’t thrilled about walking back into the place where he almost died. But he was not about to let Jug go in alone. They pulled up to the shabby looking building, and Jason’s heart sank. Jughead was the first to hop out of the car, Jason following him. They entered, and immediately got looks.

Jason heard whispers about him, but tried to ignore them. He was shaking, and Jughead saw that, so he reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. 

‘God, i’m falling for him so hard’, Jason thought. He shook that thought out of his head, and saw some older man walk over to them.

“You lost, Blossom? You got balls coming back here.” He said, laughing with some other serpents.

“I’m here with Jughead Jones.” Jason said firmly. The man looked over at Jughead, as if to confirm this.

Jughead nodded.

“Well, we’re expecting you, Jughead. I guess you can drag your pet in too” He pointed at Jason. For once in his life, Jason felt small.

“Where’s Toni? I was told to find her.”

The man snorted, laughing like it was fucking hilarious.

“Figured your dad would send you to her. She’s in the basement. Ask your buddy the way, he should know.” He added, glaring at Jason. Jason just looked at Jughead, who looked more concerned with Jason then their business there. 

Jughead just led him through the serpents, taking him to the back room. Jason looked around, nearly having a panic attack at the sight of the room. His blood was still stained on the floor.

Jughead saw this and took his hand. Jason smiled at him. They saw a mixed girl who looked their age watching them. Studying them.

“Interesting.” She started. 

“I didn’t expect the great ‘Jughead Jones’ we all heard about to be dating a Blossom.” Jughead looked at her, seemingly in thought.

Jughead ignored the dating part, as he dropped Jason’s hand to go over and shake hers.

“You’re Toni?” Jughead asked. She smiled.

“Yup” she responded, putting emphasis on the P. “We heard a lot about you, wasn’t sure what to expect.” 

“How do you know Jug?” Jason asked, feeling out of place.

“Well red, he’s the king's son, so naturally we hear all about him. “

“I didn’t think my dad even knew I existed” Grumbled Jughead.

“He cares about you, you know. Talked about you all the time. It’s nice to have a dad who cares about you, like he did.” Toni responded. 

“It must be.” Jason murmured. Toni looked over at him, and rolled her eyes.

“What? Your dad refuse to get you a new car, so you’re pissed at him? Calm down, rich boy.” Jughead looked ready to fight, but Jason stopped him.

“Actually, my dad’s in jail for almost killing me and running an illegal drug business. So, no.” 

Toni looked like she regret it instantly.

“God i’m so sorry, I didn’t know-” 

Jason cut her off, a bit pissed off.

“Yeah well don’t judge me and I won’t judge you.” He spat. Toni looked ashamed, and Jason almost felt bad.

Almost.

“Anyways, Jughead we’ll talk more when you’re ready, but you’re a serpent already. Born into it.” She smiled at Jughead, which irritated Jason to his core.

“Okay. Well we have to go, so…” Jughead awkwardly said. Jason was sure he could feel the tension in the room.

Toni just nodded, and led them out. They walked out to Jason’s car, and Toni made some choice remarks about Jason’s car and wealth. 

Jason had enough, so he just hopped in and waited for Jughead to finish talking to her. Whatever he was saying, he was passionate about.

Jason put on some music and laid back, closing his eyes. Jughead hopped in, and they headed to Thornhill.  
*****  
Jughead had seen Thornhill before, but up close it looked like a fucking haunted house. Jason parked his car, and opened the door for Jughead.

“Such a gentleman” Jughead said with a smirk. Jason smiled back, looking at Jughead’s eyes.

“What can I say? I treat my guests with respect.” Jason said. Jughead’s heart fluttered every time Jason smiled at him, and he felt so lucky that Jason fucking Blossom was smiling at him, it felt like a gift from god.

They walked in, and Cheryl greeted them with a half smile.

“Hi JJ, Jughead. Mother is in the parlor, if you need her” She said, then walked to the staircase, assumingly going to her room. 

Jughead was surprised, that was the first time Cheryl ever called him his name. He wasn’t sure she even knew it, to be honest. Jason led them to the parlor, where Jason’s mother sat, drinking something. She looked at Jughead with a form of disgust. She was unamused.

“Hey mom, um i’m having a friend stay the night. That ok?” Jason asked, which Jughead laughed a bit inside his head. 

The king Jason Blossom had to ask for permission to have a friend over.

“I don’t care, Jason. Just make sure he doesn’t steal anything. Serpents are known to do that.” She said, with some venom. She was eyeing Jughead’s jacket, which he suddenly felt out of place.

Jason rolled his eyes, and led Jughead to his room, where Jason plopped down on his bed. Jason’s room was pretty average, for the richest boy in Riverdale. He had his interests plastered across the room, and an average looking bed. The only expensive things were his cologne, which sat on his dresser. Jughead watched Jason relax on his bed for a bit as he looked around.

Jason looked at Jughead, and told him to come sit down with him. Jughead did, and Jason just stared at him, like he was considering something. He looked at Jughead’s lips, and leaned over, and started kissing him.

Jughead was thrown into overdrive, thinking ‘oh my fucking god i’m kissing Jason fucking Blossom’ and god, was he a good kisser. Jason was delicate, and it left Jughead wanting more. He pulled back for a minute, looking at Jughead with those beautiful eyes of his. Jason wiped the corners of his mouth, and chuckled a little.

“You know, I wanted to do that for a while, but I wasn’t sure if you’d want me…” Jason then went back to kissing him.

“Guess you got your answer, huh?” Jughead whispered, as Jason left a hickey on Jughead’s neck. 

“Mmhm.” Jason hummed, as they both laid back on the bed, and looked at each other, then laughed at each other.

Jughead was happy, and he reached out for Jason’s hand, and interlaced it with his own. His hands were soft and smooth, and so delicate. He was sure they were going to go further.

That was, until Cheryl walked in.

“JJ, did you see my-” She looked at the two, close and holding hands, and was surprised.

Jason instantly shot up and looked terrified. 

“Please dont’ tell mom.” Jason pleaded. She gave him a knowing smile.

“I would never, JJ. Besides, I kind of knew? Or assumed at least.” Cheryl responded. Jughead didn’t know how to feel about that.

Jason didn’t either, as he just sighed and laid his head on Jughead’s shoulder. Cheryl smiled at them, and left the room.

“Sorry about her, Jug.” Jason sighed.

“Don’t be. It’s fine. I’m still here, you know. I’m not scared of being with you.” Jughead said, feeling sincere, as he wrapped his arms around Jason. Jughead could almost cry of happiness.

That night was one of the best Jughead had in a long, long time.  
*****  
September 18th  
Jason was standing outside of Pop’s, next to his red truck, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive with his friends.

Jason wasn’t quite used to calling Jughead Jones his boyfriend, but he loved it. That boy had taken his heart, and he’d given it willingly. 

Jughead was everything to him. It felt more real than his relationship with Polly. He felt bad for saying that, but he couldn’t control it.

They decided tonight would be the night that they tell everyone about the two of them. It scared Jason, but he was ready. He also had a surprise for Jughead.

He was busy lately, dealing with and running the serpents, and more than a few times Jughead had teased him about how he was ‘the serpent queen’ now. Cheryl took a greater interest in the serpents too, surprising Jason. 

However, when he saw how her and Toni interacted, he understood. They came from two different worlds, and they loved that about each other. It was the same with Jughead, which was why he was excited.

He was going to ask him to Homecoming.

Jughead finally arrived in what Jason thought Kevin Keller’s car was. They hopped out, and looked surprised to see him, save Jughead and Veronica.

He flashed a smile at all of them, and walked in to Pop’s, and got the biggest booth they had. It was a tight squeeze, but it wasn’t a problem for Jason, as he had Jughead nearly sitting on his lap. 

“So, are you going to tell us what you needed all of us for, Jug?” Betty asked, avoiding eye contact with Jason. Jason figured he’d try and lighten the mood.

“Oh come on, cousin. Can’t we just all hang out like chums?” Jason asked, causing the group to smile and laugh. Betty rolled her eyes.

“Well, I wanted to tell you guys something. About me and Jason..” Jughead trailed off, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. Archie raised an eyebrow.

“We’re dating.” Jason finished. “Me and Juggie are dating, and we wanted to tell you because you’re his friends.” Betty was the only one who looked surprised. Archie sighed, and gave Veronica a 50 dollar bill. Jughead chuckled lightly, and looked between them.

“What was that about?” He asked.

“Ronnie bet me 50 bucks that you two would be together by homecoming. I didn’t think so, so I thought I would win. Thanks a lot Jug.” Archie sighed. Veronica beamed at Jughead.

“Hey, I didn’t make the first move, blame Jason.” Jughead said, as he laid his head on Jason’s shoulder, earning an ‘awwww’ from Veronica. Betty looked indifferent, which Jason could understand. Kevin and Veronica were busy coming up with ship names when Jason looked at Jughead, and smiled.

“You know, there’s another reason I wanted to come here tonight.” Jason said, holding Jughead’s hand.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Jughead smirked. 

Jason got up, and nodded at Pop, who slipped him a posterboard. He held it up, while Veronica started squealing. 

Jughead opened his mouth in surprise, and Archie smiled. The poster wasn’t anything special, but in gold letters it said “Will you be my date to hoco?” With some polaroids they took over the last week, Jason had been collecting.

Jughead got up, and smiled at Jason, looking beautiful.

“Yes of course, J.” Jughead said, hugging Jason tight. Jason felt on cloud 9, the rest of the group clapped. 

Even Betty.  
*****  
September 19th  
“You seriously don’t own any suits, Juggie?” Jason asked, incredulously. The homecoming game was in a couple hours, and Jason and Jughead were hanging out at Thornhill. Jason was sitting on the bed, as Jughead tried on various suits. Jughead noticed most of Jason’s suits were red, which was a good color on Jason, not so much Jughead.

Jughead rolled his eyes.

“Jason, I live at a drive in. Suits are the last thing I would own” Jughead responded. Jason laughed, as he got out a white suit and threw it at Jughead.

“Yeah, well lucky thing you’re close to my size eh? I can also tailor it a bit, after the game tonight, and we can try more then.” Jason said, looking at how the suit fit Jughead. 

Jughead liked it.  
“This one’s the winner, J.” Jughead said, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Good, because I was running out” Jason laughed out. Jughead suddenly felt like he was overstepping, and frowned.

“Jason, I hope i’m not overstepping, I can go home if you want me to…” Jughead trailed off, but Jason quickly grabbed his wrist.

“No! Don’t go.” Jason pleaded. Then he let go. “I mean, unless you want to.” He said, looking down at his shoes.

“I’ll stay. I just don’t want to drive you crazy with my presence, you know?” Jughead asked. Jason rolled his eyes, and kissed Jughead on the nose.

“You never do. Besides, I sleep better with you here.” Jason said, pressing his forehead on Jughead’s. Jason turned on his phone to look at the time, cursing.

“Shit Jug, we gotta go. I’ll drive you to Betty’s if you want.” Jason said, getting his duffel bag.

“Yeah, actually. That would be great, angel.” Jughead said, grabbing his hat, and jacket. Jason nodded, and they both went out the door.

The drive to Betty’s was far quicker than usual, mainly caused by Jason’s speeding. When they got there, Jughead hopped out, and waved back at Jason, blowing him a kiss. Jason honked and sped off. Jughead didn’t even need to knock, as Betty was at the door, pulling him upstairs. Apparently Alice wasn’t fond of him since he and Jason were together. 

When they got upstairs, Betty shut her door. She was warming up to Jason, so she didn’t say anything.

“So, if we leave in 30, we can be at the game at a decent time, and watch Veronica’s performance. Sound good, Jug?” Betty asked, putting on lipstick.

“Yeah, are we grabbing Archie?” Jughead asked. She shook her head.

“He’s at V’s house.” Betty answered. Jughead raised his eyebrows.

“They’re friendly, huh?” He responded with a smirk. Betty rolled her eyes.

“Say’s you, lover-boy.” Betty said. Jughead’s cheeks flushed red. Betty laughed. “Seriously though. I’m happy for you, Jug. But just be careful, ok? If I have to fight a red head, I will.” Betty warned.

That caused Jughead to fall on her bed, laughing. They were smiling, and just then Polly walked in. She looked at Jughead, irritated.

“Enjoy the game, Betty.” She said, and glared at Jughead. “Boyfriend-stealer.” And she turned around to leave.

“Polly-” Jughead started, but she got cut off.

“Don’t bother, Jughead. Just take care of Jason, okay?” Polly said, and then left.

Talk about fucking awkward.  
*****  
The game had gone pretty good so far. The first quarter really helped them get a lead. Jason looked up in the crowd, seeing his friends and mother, cheering him on.

He saw Jughead, standing on the edge of the bleachers, cheering his name. He smiled, and made a heart out of his hands. Jason did the same. 

They had done amazing, destroying Greendale. The crowd was cheering, and Jason was with his boys. They had planned to have an after party, at Reggie Mantle's house. Jughead came down from the stands, and Jason’s eyes lit up. He ran over, and picked Jughead up, spinning him around. He kissed him, and hugged him.

“Congrats on the win, J.” Jughead murmured into Jason’s shoulder.

“It helped that I had the best cheerleader ever cheering my name.” Jughead laughed and punched his shoulder.

“I’m no cheerleader, Blossom. I’m just your lovely boyfriend cheering for you.” Jughead said, walking towards their friends. They were his friends too at this point, Jason had gotten close to them and it felt great. He had real friends for the first time in his life.

“Whatever you say, Jones.”

He felt an aggressive hand clamp on his shoulder, twisting him around. It was his mother.

“Jason, what the hell are you doing with this boy? That’s deviant.” She hissed. He pulled himself out of her grip.

“I’m happy mother. Don’t ever take that from me.” He growled, walking back to Jughead.

“Let’s go, shall we?” He asked.

Jughead nodded, and they walked off to the party.  
*****  
September 20th  
Jughead arrived at the dance, and looked around for Jason. He said they’d meet there. He saw him talking to Cheryl.

He looked gorgeous, his hair was neatly combed, with a flower sticking out of his signature red suit. He was wearing white gloves. He saw Jughead, and waved him over.

Jughead was melting, as he walked over, and got pulled into a hug by Jason.

“Hey beautiful.” Jason whispered to him.

“Hey yourself, you look amazing.” Jughead responded. Cheryl smiled, and left them be.

A slow song started playing, and Jason took Jughead’s hand, and started dancing.

Kevin had been helping Jughead learn how to dance, and it paid off. Jason looked surprised, and chuckled a bit.

“Didn’t know you knew how to dance, Jug.” Jason said as he laid his head on Jughead’s shoulder.

“I’m full of surprises, Blossom.” Jughead smiled at his boyfriend.

“That you are. If I knew back in July that we’d be together…” He looked into Jughead’s eyes.

“If only we did this before everything went crazy…” Jughead answered.

“Who said I didn’t notice you before?” Jason smirked.

“Shut up and kiss me, Jason.”

Jason did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is!! If people like it maybe i'll write more to it! Let me know!


End file.
